In the course of business, large amounts of data records are collected and stored in one or more databases. These data records may reflect customer information, business records, events, products, or other records pertinent to a relevant business. These records can accumulate from a number of data sources. For example, a retail company may sell products over different channels such as online e-commerce platforms as well as physical store locations. The retail company may maintain separate customer records for each of its different retail channels.
Records may be maintained in separate database tables. Merging two database tables may be time consuming and costly. The present disclosure describes systems and methods of managing a database that overcomes a number of the drawbacks of prior art solutions. The advantages and benefits of the present disclosure will be discussed in further detail.